Groundhog Day
by TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: In Zugzwang, Reid had to save Maeve, but failed (sadly). but in this story, Maeve is trapped in a Groundhog day loop, and is the only one who can save Reid. Can she do it? Will she loose her mind in the process? K at moment, but may become a T later.
1. Prologue

**So, I kept my word, and seeing that ATOLAC has finished (after 58 chapters and over 50,000 words!) I'm gonna post this up! :)**

**Updates will be irregular, and will depend on how much work I have to do and how much my muse (Azriel) decides to help me with ideas for this fanfic as well as Twisted Mirror and my Doctor Who/Criminal Minds crossover.**

**So, this is unbetaed, but this has been posted online before (See Taster Chapters.) and someone voted this as the fanfic I should write next. So, here we go! :)**

* * *

The day started badly, and it ended badly.

Firstly, I woke up five minutes later than normal, before I tripped up over one of my flatmate's skateboards. Not only that, my favourite cereal had run out, and one of my other flatmate's had stolen my favourite outfit, which I was planning to wear to my presentation that day.

When I finally left the house, I quickly stepped on dog's poo, and I had to go back into the house, and clean my shoes. Then I finally left the house, and missed my normal train, meaning I had to wait another half an hour before I could catch the train to work.

This meant I arrived 20 minutes late, and my boss was in a bad mood, because his wife had left him for a younger man. He then took it out on me, yelling "Why were you late?" and I didn't reply, but I just went to work- if you argue back with my boss when he's angry, he'll literally take it out on you.

Next, my computer had managed to delete the important files I needed for my presentation, which meant I had to go in and say with without my PowerPoint. Then, I forgot my lines and made a pig's ear out of it.

Again, my boss was angry at me, and he suspended me from work for a week, because I had made his company become a laughing stock in front of the other bigwigs in Genetic Engineering. I left work in tears, and then I realised that I had lost my debit card, so I couldn't buy anything to eat or drink.

I then had to walk all the way home, as I had run out of money to buy a train ticket, and I then realised that my home mobile had gone through the wash- stupid flatmate.

So when it finally became evening, I decided to go out to the nearest pub to basically cry about this, when I really nice guy came and sat down on the table next to me, with all his colleagues.

Eventually, I plucked up the courage to talk to him.

"Er, Hi." I mumbled.

"Oh, er hi." He awkwardly mumbled, "Pleased… to er meet you. I'm Dr Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI."

"Maeve Donovan and I am a geneticist. Aren't you too young to be a Dr though?" I asked, with a small smile on my face.

The conversation carried on like this, us two bantering, and becoming more friendly, until a group of armed men walked into the pub, and decided to shoot all of us. All of his friends died before they could do anything.

Finally, they shot Spencer in the chest, and he fell into my arms, and after apologising to me, died.

Then, they shot me.

I should've died.

But, as if Fate was playing some cruel joke, I didn't.

I woke up again.

On the same day I died.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, I would have posted this up sooner, but I rewrote this chapter, and am in the process of rewriting the next chapter, plus was busy, and my muse hated me. So, basically, a normal couple of weeks! :D Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter! :D Sorry again for taking so long, but I have written it now!**

**And 116 people read the first chapter! YAY! :D Anyways, before I get into a minor five minute OTT mode, here it is! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1- Confusion

I didn't know that at first, of course. I woke up at the same time as yesterday, thinking that the previous day had been a nightmare.

The clock read the same time as I woke up yesterday: 7:02 am. I woke up, realizing that my alarm was five minutes slower than normal. Again.

Then, I thought "Hang on, wasn't I suspended yesterday? For mucking up the presentation?"

I decided to get up anyways, as I didn't like lie ins, and walked down the staircases, just missing the skateboard on the stair case.

"Wait a minute..." I paused, before yelling down the stair case "Guys, what is the date today?"

One of my flat mates, Chris laughed "Are you going mad, Maeve? It's the fifteenth of March today."

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah?" Chris asked, more worried this time, "Yesterday was the fourteenth of March, and tomorrow will be the sixteenth. Unless I am mistaken of course."

Hmmm... Maybe Chris was pranking me again. Trying to trick me. But I was shot yesterday, so how come I am back here with no injuries? Maybe Chris was involved in that as well... Installing a bag of fake blood into my clothes, getting hit man to shoot at everyone in the pub with fake bullets, laced with a sedative... Heck, maybe Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI and his colleagues were just actors...

Maeve, calm down. Focus. Chris is not that cruel, or smart for that matter. A prank like that would be very hard to pull off. Unless, Brittany and Alan were also involved. Brittany, even though she was a spoilt fashionista, was more intelligent than she seemed.

And Alan...? Had a morbid sense of humour, so a prank like this was just up his street...

Stop thinking, Maeve. This would be too complex an explanation to what on earth was happening... But the other option was to suppose that I was repeating this day again.

That was stupid. You can't just repeat a day. And I wouldn't necessarily choose to repeat this day if it were possible.

I walked down the staircase, and saw Brittany sitting at the breakfast table, in my navy blue suit. The one she wore 'yesterday'. I checked the cereal cupboard, and I had run out. Great. This was a total rehash of 'yesterday' or today, I don't even know.

After deciding to skip breakfast, I quickly got into the same suit I wore yesterday, and quickly had a scout around the house, trying to find my debit card. After all, if I were repeating yesterday, then I knew that I needed money. After a two minute search, I found it on my bed side table.

I quickly headed out of the house, briskly walking to the train station, making sure I got to my stop on time. Unlike 'yesterday', I managed to get there on time somehow, sitting in my normal seat as the train took me to work.

Meanwhile, I decided to set up a test to see if it were the 15th or the 16th March- If it were the 15th, I wouldn't be suspended from work, which meant that I was trapped in a loop, destined to repeat this day for potentially forever, which would mean that Dr Spencer Reid died in that pub 'yesterday' . If, on the other hand, I was suspended from work, then it would be the 16th March, and it would have been just a prank pulled by Alan, Brittany, and/or Chris.

Finally, I arrived at my stop, and I got out of the train, and dashed off to my workplace, arriving on time (surprisingly), and I set down to work, and I saw my boss crying. After going through my computer, establishing that it had deleted all of my files, I walked up to his office, and comforted him, asking if he was ok, and that he could find someone else.

"How do you know my wife left me?" My boss asked wearily.

I replied, "Thomas told me yesterday."

My boss paused, "I haven't told anyone that my wife had left me, and it happened this morning. Be honest, how did you know?"

I gulped, "I...thought...he'd...told me. I swear I heard something along those lines...but then I had a rough night last night, so I could have been mistaken."

He eventually was still confused, and I could see he wanted to know more about this, but he eventually nodded, "Go and get ready for your presentation, it is in two hours after all."

"My computer deleted my Powerpoint again." I admitted, "I think I gave you a spare copy on your memory stick?"

My boss nodded, handing me his black memory stick, before I scurried back to my desk, and put it into the computer. I then had to click through a maze of folders, before I found it, all the while, I was thinking about how it was growing less and less likely that it was a prank... that I was really stuck in this loop...

Happily though, I did not mess up the presentation this time, so I didn't get suspended for a week. My boss was praising me for how well I made the company look in front of the Bigwigs in Genetic Engineering. I smiled, sitting down at my desk, planning another experiment that I could perform later, involving GM crops and which modifications could work best in different environments.

Several hours later, I finally left work, texting my friends in order to tell them that I would be coming home late. After all, I needed to double check at the pub to see if the shooting was really going to occur tonight or not, so I could know 100% if it were the 15th of March or not.

I finally got there, and sat down by the bar, before ordering myself a lemonade. I sat by the door, waiting to see if he walked in or not.

After several people had entered the bar, the doors opened again, and I looked up.

It was him. And his workmates at the FBI!

I was right. This was the 15th of March, and I was repeating the day again.

And, I think you all know what happened next. The armed men walked into the pub, shot at several of us, including Dr Spencer Reid and the rest of his friends, turning the whole place into a bloodbath.

I died. Again.

And again, I woke up on the 15th of March.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is finally up, and this story got a favourite and a follow! :D That made my day! :) **

**So, Maeve knows now that she is 'in the loop' and would probably want to get out. I am not going to describe every single day, but will focus on several similar tidbits, like the film does (and, btw, I love the film! :D it is beautiful, amazing, and just wow! If you haven't seen it, find it and watch it! :D) **

**Most of the OCs in this chapter have a reason why they are called what they are called. I will also say that Matthew is kinda my cameo character. Like Alfred Hitchcock makes a cameo in each of his films (he's a good director, I loved Strangers on a train and Rebecca! Plus he is an interesting guy) I am trying to do that with Matthew. :) **

**So, before I end up rambling, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Journeys

I know that describing the same day over and over to you might get a tiny bit repetitive after a while. After all, it is for me, seeing the same things, again, and again. Instead, I will probably describe the smaller details, the minute bits that the whole picture would often ignore.

So, I shall start with the less obvious. The train journey to work everyday. Depending on if I am on time or late to my station, I end up in one of two carriages.

The first carriage, A, is the one I get onto if I am on time. The man that sits next to me, called Matthew, is nice, and shy, albeit very eccentric. He is always mumbling about "The way out" and other things I don't understand. Eventually, though, he falls unconscious before he can tell me anything useful.

Opposite us, are two schoolgirls, one of them, Clara, is occupied by her phone, texting rapidly whilst she is listening to music through her headphones. She's probably a goth, judging by the black, some of it ripped ,clothing she constantly wears. Next to her is her best friend, Lizzie, who was wearing fairly normal clothes. She was reading, and staring out of the window, making sure they arrived at their stop, which was the one before mine.

Also near us was a Mr and Mrs Doe (I didn't know for sure their names yet, they kept using their pet names for each other. Plus, I hadn't initiated conversation with them yet.), who were constantly rowing over house prices, their three year old son, Robert, sat awkwardly on his mother's lap. Opposite them was another guy, just staring into space, obviously thinking. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place the reason why...

This was if I was on time.

However, carriage B, when I am late, had a different set of people on it (Obviously). This time, I sat next to a vain, shallow girl called Crystal, who was as wearing designer clothes. Judging by what she bragged to me, I could guess that she was a model, and had a fashion show later that night. On my other side was another female, Harriet, who was wearing overalls covered in paint. She was definatly an artist, and judging by the drawings she did of random people in our carriage, she was a very good one.

Currently, she was drawing the three people opposite us. The two teenaged guys, who were obviously twins judging by their similar appearance, were playing Nintendo 3DSes (I only know this because Chris owns one, and enjoys playing games such as Bravely Default and Mario Kart) Again, I didn't know their names, because they didn't speak to each other, and I didn't start a conversation with either of them.

Finally next to them was a girl, whose name badge read Diane Turner. Again, I recognised the name, but apart from that, I knew next to nothing about her.

There were other people on the train, but I only focused on people in my proximity, as otherwise, I would be bombarding you with thirty or so names per carriage. Yes, I had spoken to most of them, struck a conversation with them, tried to get to know them. Most of them were really nice people, with interesting stories to tell. Yeah, there was the occasional hostile person, but it did beat having to stare out of the window every single 15th of March.

I had already lost count of how many times I had experienced this same day, seen the same sights, and heard the same sounds. It began to merge into one, never ending day. It was just growing dull. I just wanted to get out, see something new, have a different day!

Why was I trapped in this loop in the first place?


	4. Chapter 3

**So, here is chapter three guys! And, as you can tell by the chapter, we dealing with Maeve and Reid's conversations! (Well, not all of them, otherwise that would be a several thousand (or even longer) word chapter... which would be off putting for even me to write, let alone for you guys to read.)**

**Thank you for the Rs, the F and the F- I really do appreciate it! :) **

**So, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Reid

So, sometimes, not all the time, I would go back to the pub where the BAU would have drinks out the night before they would get shot. I spent most of my time talking with Reid, trying to get to know him better, though I did occasionally talk to his colleagues.

The third time I went to the pub, I tried to warn him about the events that were about to occur, that the men would break into the pub and kill everyone, but by the time I managed to convince him that it was the truth (apparently, apparently knowing about it, but not who was planning to do it wasn't enough to convince an FBI agent), they had already broken in and killed us.

Apart from that, our conversations varied across various different topics.

One of our first conversations was about the First Opium wars, fought between the UK and China in the years 1839-42. The reason why was that there was a growing number of Chinese people becoming addicted to the drug which the UK had introduced the Chinese too, as well as the fact that they were slowly robbing China of its silver. The UK won the first war, as well as the second Opium wars, eventually causing an unequal cycle of trade, which basically extorted the Chinese of their money. A totally unjust war.

Later, the topics varied from science, to the arts, to Doctor Who (we were both fans, which was good). However...I was still filled by a sense of longing.

I would probably remember most of the stuff both of us said during the discussions that we had, but he wouldn't know. The damned time loop would mean that every day, I would be talking to a man who I knew very well, but he wouldn't know me at all. It sucked really.

The worst times, of course, was when the conversations tended to repeat themselves. The first time this happened was when we were discussing the possibilities of time travel, and which Science fiction piece was the most accurate at portraying it if our current understanding of the laws of physics were correct (we never finished either conversation, due to our untimely deaths). I knew everything he was going to say, but I couldn't say so, otherwise I would be called insane by everyone in the room, as I would have to explain how the hell I knew that. I mean, the probability that someone could repeat a day was so astronomically low, the real percentage was near 0%.

So, of course, I pretended to smile, and laugh, as I got involved in the BAU's conversations. They, again were a really kind bunch of people, and they all worjed hard to keep criminals off the street, in order to save the lives of the citizens of the US, which was a really noble career choice.

However, as always, their celebratory conversations would be cut of by the sound of gunfire, as we all died again. Though saying that made me think of a question: did anyone actually survive in here until the 16th? Would they wake up to the news in the hospital that a group of men walked into the pub, shot at everyone in there, and that they were the only survivor(s)?

Or would the news of the 16th March read that twenty people had been killed by a group of armed men, with no survivors? If it was the latter, how would their families and friends react? Out of anger? Sadness? Maybe they would try to deny the events ever occured, that their loved one would come back alive?

I paused. Maybe, just maybe, I could try and save the lives of everyone in one of these loops, make it so that when those family and friends woke up on the 16th, they would not be greeted to the news that their loved ones had died.

However, I quickly brushed that off. How would I stop six gunmen from breaking into the pub and killing all of us? It was a mad idea, especially because I would have to resort to illegal methods in order to succeed.

But, could I do that? Stoop to the gunmen's' level in order to stop them? It was just growing more tempting by the (never ending) day...


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I have had exams, but also I had to move the original chapter four to chapter 5, and it is continuing a sentence idea in Chapter 3! (Something the original film wanted to do apparently, but they decided against it in the end... I agree with their decision, but it was a plot bunny that entered my head...) **

**Anyways, thank you for the Reads, Favorites and the Follows. I am really happy that people are still enjoying it! :) **

**So, let's get going! **

* * *

Chapter 4- Escape.

So, there were days I never visited the pub that fateful night.

The first day I decided to not see Reid, I walked down to the local cinema, in order to book tickets to go and see the Veronica Mars film, which had only been in the cinema for one day. I lost count of how many times I saw the film during the loops, and even now, I could recite it word for word.

As well as that, I watched every single film in the cinema as many times as I watched the Veronica Mars film, losing counts of how many times I saw each one of them. As well as this, I met the various different fans and curious spectators, who had heard of the film and decided to go and watch it as a result. Some of them were nice people, others less so.

When I exhausted the cinema catalogue of films, I decided to visit every single restaurant and cafe in the area, in order to try out every single meal that they offered. Again, I saw lots of different people, listening to many of their conversations. Anything would be more interesting than just sitting in silence, eating the various different foodstuffs offered.

Eventually, even that began to feel boring. No matter where I went, the libraries, the parks, the clubs, the museums, everything seemed to lose its freshness after several hundred days of experiencing the same thing.

"Hey, Maeve." Brittany interrupted my thoughts, "You're home late."

I smiled weakly, "Sorry for that. I had to talk to some people who were interested in my presentation on genetic engineering babies, and the advantages and disadvantages of doing so. My boss was happy about how well the project went."

"That's fantastic!" Chris smiled, "We're planning on having a night in, watch a film, have a take away meal, play on the Wii U. Are you interested?"

I nodded, before coming into the house and taking off my coat. They didn't know that I had experienced this day before several times. I knew what games they were going to play, and how to play them. I was getting very good at one point, sadly. I didn't understand why they found some of those games 'fun'- Why would you enjoy playing a game where you go and mindlessly shoot at someone?

Anyways, I sat down on the sofa, and I knew which film they had already chosen- The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. It's good, but not the best. Especially when you know and anticipate the ending.

"Please can we watch something else?" I asked, walking to my laptop, and getting out the film I downloaded earlier that day, "I have downloaded a British Film, Hot Fuzz. Never seen it before, but I think that you'll enjoy it." (It was true, I had not seen the film before, but I heard someone talking about it one time I went to a bowling alley, and it sounded good)

Everyone nodded nervously, not so sure on my film choice. However, we put the film on, and decided to watch it.

An hour or so later, we finished it, everyone (including me) enjoying themselves. Alan liked all the cop scenes, Brittany all the characters, and Chris all the deaths. Even I enjoyed myself.

Soon afterwards, I finished the take away pizza that I had ordered, before heading up to bed early, hoping that this would be the last day in the loop.

It wasn't. I gave a loud sigh when I saw the date and time, before getting out of bed, and getting ready to repeat the day...again.

* * *

**This story takes place on the 15th March 2014, to those who are interested, so that is why I mentioned the Veronica Mars films, even though I have never seen the show, just to clarify. However, I am a fan of Nintendo, Hot Fuzz and The Hunger Games (and if you haven't seen Hot Fuzz, please find it online and watch it! :D )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, took a while, but finally this chapter is finally up! :D (Exams and other such matters)**

**This would have been Chapter 4 originally, but I just wanted to add what Maeve did when not going to the pub. And, in exactly 11 days, we'll be having the same 15th March that Maeve is having! :o**

**So, this chapter is dark. Very dark. Apologies for that, but it was inspired by something I read on the trivia page of Groundhog Day on tvtropes. Also, the director of Groundhog day died recently. :( May Harold Ramis RIP :( **

**Anyways, thank you for the R,F and F! I really do appreciate it, though I would like a review (pretty please?) **

**So, let's go! :D**

Chapter 5- Curiosity.

In this unending loop, evil soon becomes the sweetest drug that one can take. After all, living in the monotony of the same day can grow tedious after a while, as I have said so many times. You know everything that is about to happen. You could probably recite every single conversation off by heart. It just is...dull. The spice of life has long faded away.

Therefore, I decided I wanted to create a bit of interest in my life. Just a couple of days of mayhem, and crime, and then I can go back to The hell I am living in.

I spent several days plotting, going over various maps in the city, working out the best ways to break into a bank, or the best method to kill someone, the best place to set on fire. It was wrong, so so wrong. But I needed the break.

The first day of my planned three day crime extravaganza involved me borrowing Alan's gun (Yeah, he owned a gun. He was, after all, a security guard in a local bank.), before heading out towards the park, the gun securely hidden in my purse.

I'd been here before. During several of my loops an age ago, even I had lost count. I kew where the security cameras were. I knew who most of them were. I knew their faces, everything that would happen them into the park, the very essence of who they were. I could feel the gun grow heavier, especially when I saw two children, May and Dan, skipping past me.

When my boss texted me, asking why I wasn't there, I found my reason not to do the crime. I wasn't going to murder anyone, I just couldn't. What if there was a loop where I did kill them, and everyone had to deal with the consequences?

I turned around, and walked out quickly. I couldn't do it today. I just couldn't.

What about the next time? Would I fall down to the gunmen's level, and commit the next crime on my list 'tomorrow'?

The answer was...yes.

I had fallen. I knew how easy it could be to break into a bank, especially if you knew and had a security guard under your pay. It actually had taken longer than I thought to persuade him to help me break in, steal some gold, and I even promised that I would pay him.

After that, I called my boss, claiming that I was ill, before the both of us broke into his bank, and made away with three bags full of cash. I let him keep one of the bags as payment, whereas I had taken the other two bags, before going on a spending spree.

I visited pretty much every single shop in the local shopping mall, buying everything from vaccum cleaners, to garden equipment, to a whole stack of books, to a Jacuzzi. I was, for the first time in ages, having fun, running around the mall like a giggling schoolgirl, loading every object I could buy onto a massive trolley.

And that was how I became hooked.

Even though I ended up being arrested along with Alan, I knew that I wanted to repeat this again, experience the thrill, the excitement that the whole crime gave me. Who cares about morals and being good? I can just repeat the day over, so morals aren't the most important thing on my mind!

So, when I woke up in my bed again on the 15th March, I was ecstatic. I can have loads more fun now! Now I was certain that my actions wouldn't have any consequences, I could now say I wasn't bound by those restricting chains of morality!

My third and final day of my planned crime spree was much, much more dangerous. I just needed to buy myself a lighter and a face mask, before I could go and bring a street down like a house on fire.

Again, I was successful into bringing this crime into action, with a street near the local park burning due to my lighter. Firefighters and police officers didn't arrive quick enough to catch me, but they arrived at just the right time to ensure that there were no fatalities. Luckily.

I had planned to stop.

But I didn't.

Three days stretched to five, which stretched to ten, and I lost count of how many crimes I had actually committed. I had gone rabid, wild, an untamed force of destruction that couldn't be stopped. I somehow managed to stoop down to new lows every single day, find new forms of human evil I didn't know even existed.

Until of course, I committed the act of the greatest evil.

I. Killed. A. Child.

The girl I killed had been in the local supermarket, sitting in the shopping trolley, with her mother and father looking at takeaway meals to buy for their dinner. I had Alan's gun in my purse, and without thinking, I shot at the kid.

Instant headshot. Instant death.

After that, everything became a blur. Blood. Screaming. Being tackled to the ground by one of the shoppers. The victim. Blood. Hollow, empty eyes. Death. Death. Death. The despair evident in the mother. Blood. The haunted expression on the child's face.

One which would never leave my nightmares.

I woke up on my next 15th March, apparently having night terrors whilst I slept. Alan had to wake me up at one point, as I was screaming, with tears running down my face. I couldn't forget what I had done that day. I just couldn't.

What had I done?


End file.
